


the origin of my dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angelic Possession, Demon Shane Madej, Fainting, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Possession, Rituals, chatty poltergeists, forced possession, innocent ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The idea itself is a simple one: perform a ritual that will summon an angel.Now, being a demon, Shane's certain that it's a dumbass idea.Ryan just doesn't know that.





	the origin of my dreams

Whispers fill the air - Ryan can't hear them, but Shane can.

The whispers follow him wherever he goes.

Shane pretends he doesn't believe in the supernatural, and that makes it easier to ignore the voices that whirl around him but it doesn't stop them. It just encourages their whispers. The poltergeists are especially chatty (and that's something Shane never thought he would think before).

Hiding his true nature is hard, especially when he helps to run a series on the supernatural. Sometimes a wisp of his true form slips into the world, a swirl of energy, a feather of a wing. He makes sure that it's cut from the footage straight away so that not even Ryan, his best friend, sees them.

When Ryan comes to him with the suggestion, it doesn't take him long to decide that it is a fucking terrible idea for him to go along with it. Don't do it, the eldest part of him whispers, it's a horrible idea. But that's the part of him he doesn't trust, the old, war-torn part, so Shane ignores it and says, "Sure, Ryan, maybe then you'll see that the paranormal are not real."

There's a hint of fondness to his voice that he tries his best to ignore. He should've never gotten attached.

The idea itself is a simple one: perform a ritual that will summon an angel.

Now, being a demon, Shane's certain that it's a dumbass idea, and that he'll probably wind up dead in the process; but it's Ryan saying it, and he would do anything with Ryan, so it's him who goes and gets the sage and rosemary they need to burn while Ryan finds the 'holy oil' they're burning with the herbs.

As they're setting up the ritual, more and more spiritual creatures show up - there's a poltergeist who's been whispering about them for as long as the show's been running, a few ghouls, not much more beyond that.

Ryan drizzles the holy oil over the herbs.

Shane burns them.

The angel descends to Earth in a heartbeat's span and it forces itself into Ryan's soul.

"Hello, Bael," the angel whispers.

He feels Ryan's soul twist in pain. Shane's heart lurches.

"Do not call me by that name, Daniel," he whispers to his old, old friend, the one who watched and laughed as he Fell. "I'm called Shane. I'm not Bael."

Daniel struts around the room in Ryan's body. "I knew I felt a familiar presence on Earth, but I never expected that it would be you. Of all the beings to find!"

Shane snarls at it.

"Does the human know of your attachment?" Daniel asks.

Shane doesn't reply.

Daniel's the angel of love, after all. Why would Daniel need a confession from him?

The angel laughs. "Of course, I know how much he likes you. I can see his thoughts. He loves you so, so, much, Bael. How would he react if he saw you, Bael? Would he find out? Would he leave you behind?"

"I don't know." Shane sighs. "I don't care."

Daniel laughs. "Because I've got news for you. He's seen this all, Bael. He knows."

The laugh is taunting, cruel. Shane feels sick to his stomach (and as a demon, he has not felt ill for so long he'd forgotten the sensation).

"And I think you'll find he cares very much."

There's a flash of light, and Daniel is gone.

Ryan faints. It's the backlash of being an angel's vessel unwillingly; the victim always faints, unable to stand the pressure of being a vessel, unable to keep their eyes open against the blinding light. He knows that, knows from personal experience just how painful it is.

Shane is there to catch him, as he always has been, and he tries to stitch up the wounds to Ryan's soul.

They're gaping wounds, wide and burning, and they hurt to the touch. He can only imagine the pain Ryan is in. "I'm sorry," he whispers, and he takes away a fraction of the pain that he can pull away. "Oh, God."

He stitches the wounds with invisible thread, that pulls together the gaps in Ryan's soul, and he makes sure that nothing is missing from his soul - nothing's gone, but the effort it takes him to make sure the stitches are secure drains him of energy.

Shane sinks into the blackness by Ryan's side.

Ryan wakes up to Shane's screaming and tries to force away the burst of panic in his chest. There's an odd gap in his memories, and he catches strange flashes of angels and a person named Bael, he thinks it is. 

It comes back in a split second.

Ryan remembers a being forcing him out of control, remembers the being yelling at Shane-Bael (so that's why he knows the name). He remembers the angel, because that's what it was, he remembers the angel yelling at Shane.

Shane.

Shane, who is a demon, who has spent eons on Earth and who didn't know if Ryan would leave him in the dust because of it (of course Ryan wouldn't leave Shane behind, no matter who or what he was, because Shane is his friend and he would die for Shane).

Oh, God. Is Shane okay?

He scrubs his eyes, looks around the space where they are, and sees Shane. Shane's passed out, blood dripping from his nose and ears, and Ryan feels slightly sick when he sees the blood that's dried onto his arms and chest. Sunlight makes his eyes burn - it's too bright, horribly so.

"Shit." Ryan gets to his feet and starts pacing. He's always done that when he's nervous, always started pacing and walking back and forth.

So much revealed in so little time.

Ryan thinks he's going to be sick.

When Shane wakes up, he feels Ryan's gaze on him and all he can think is _thank you thank you thank you he's safe thank you,_ and he's happy.

Ryan flashes him a watery smile and pulls Shane into a tight hug. "You're safe," he whispers. "Thank God, you're safe."

Shane's about to ask why; he opens his mouth to say it but the words don't come out because Ryan's lips are suddenly on his and -

oh, wow.

Shane blinks when Ryan pulls back. "Um. Uh. You okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan says. "What about you?"

"Yeah." Shane repeats, before Ryan's lips are on his.

(The chatty poltergeist comes back halfway through the kiss and squeals and it takes everything in Shane's being to not break away and glare at them.)

They lie next to each other like they haven't just had an intense make-out session.

"So," Ryan says. "You're a demon. Why'd you not tell me?"

"Sorry," Shane replies, because there's nothing else that he can say.

"It's fine." Ryan says. "Perfectly fine. Now, c'mere, I wanna kiss you again."

**Author's Note:**

> ah!!! i love this so much


End file.
